


i will cherish you until the end

by Xxalicexx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Pregnant, fatherly, husband thranduil, relationship, wife! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxalicexx/pseuds/Xxalicexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" how did i end up having a beautiful wife who is soon going to give me a heir"</p><p>"and?'</p><p> You feel thranduil hand touching your stomach” and a elfling to love and cherish with all my life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will cherish you until the end

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction here so be easy on me :)  
> 

Who would have know that my life will end like this? 

From being a poor elf from a village to the queen of mirkwood. before it was hard to find food to survive each day but now I can eat all the food I want. I don't have to worry about the things I needed to survive or dream of wanting. All I have to do is just ask for it, but I hated it. I hate being pampered like if I was an expensive glass, every move I make there is always a servant or a guard surrounding me. 

 

I hate it, I wish to be free, free to do what I want to do, but no instead I'm lock in this palace and being watch. (F/n) sign and looks outside to the great garden"what a Beautiful day it is, maybe I'll go for a walk". ‘since it's the least I can do’. (F/n) got up but stop to look down at her stomach. She smile and put her hand on top of her stomach"each day you grown my child, someday you will be big and strong like your father" (f/n) felt the elfing kick inside of her upon hearing their mother voice.(f/n) chuckle"there there, sleep now child, you will need it" she turn to open the door and meet the king guards. they bow their head before speaking" your majesty the king wishes to see you, we have been tasked to escort you to where the king is" (f/n) nods and smile"lead the way then" the guards nods and begins to walk. 

 

(F/n) follows them and looks at her surrounding. Every since she found out she was with child everyone was happy, and congratulate her and the king for the new arrival of the new member of the royal family. A party will be made and the news will break to the people, only a few knew of (f/n) expecting, she wanted it to be minimal since she hated to be the center of attention. She loved to help maids in whatever she can but since she was with child the maids told her to take it easy and rest. That's all she knew to do for the past 7 months rest, eat. Once she wanted to go berry picking because she was craving for them, after her picking berries she carry a bucket full with berry, Only to be yelled by her husband, thranduil was being more protective of her and every movement she does. It's normal to worry of your wife and when she is pregnant but not to the extreme but that's thranduil for you. 

 

You love him with all your heart but it wasn't easy when the council found out about where your origin, a Low elf in love with the king of mirkwood, it only happens in fairy tales. It sadden you to think there are people in this world that doesn't approve of your love for him. Everyday I struggle for them to accept me for who am I but the most important thing was you were not alone, you had Thranduil with you, you were not alone, not anymore.

 

"We arrive your majesty" the soldiers step aside to make room for you. You turn to look at them and nod "Thank you" you turn back to the door and knock you hear a calm voice reply back "come in" you enter the room and close the door. You turn to find your husband sitting down surrounded by paperwork, you love being alone with him. it gives you time to cherish the bond that made both of you together. His blond hair was brushed nicely and pull back to not bother him in his work, he always wore the elegant robes that surrounded his body. He was focus on his work for one minute but stop to look at you. His blue eyes where breathtaking no matter what you can't seem to take your eyes of from him ,it was like it was something you never seen before. 

He stood up and walk over to you he reach and touch your (h/c) hair, it always calms you down when he touches your hair it feels nice and wanted him to continue. You look at him only to be kissed in the lips. It never surprised you when he kisses you, before it was embarrassed but now not much, it still embarrassed you from time to time. You feel the kiss going deeper his tongue enter your lips mixing with your tongue, you feel his strong arms touching your back and pushing you to him but not hard, you put your arms up to his neck and pull him close to you. you want this time to never end, he has your heart and yours to him.

 

He slowly back away from you to get some air, he looks at you and touches your cheek with his thumb. You wore a v-shape dress which shows a bit of your breast. when he got closer he can see a good view of them with he loves. Every since he found out you were carrying his child he was extremely protected, he order the best cooks to cook for you, the best dressmakers, maids, whatever you wanted you will get. He was precious to you than anything to this world, he will die for you, to Protect you and his child from harm. You look up to him and smile. your hair loses its form from the early make out that it now unbranded but you don't seem to care. He grabs your hand and walk over to a fireplace. Suddenly snow started to fall down, it was surprising at first that snow will fall at this time, everyone was busy these days organizing for the upcoming event and dealing with the snow at the same time. 

 

There was a couch near the fireplace decorated with books and flowers, you sat down slowly being careful of not putting pressure to your little one. Thranduil was right behind you helping you sit down. You look up at him and smile”I'm fine my love” you place your hand to your stomach and close yours eyes, suddenly you feel weight on your stomach, you open your eyes to see your husband on his knees, his head on your stomach while rubbing your stomach at the same time. You pat his head but softly without ruining his hair. “A lot has happened in the past few years, it just seems as yesterday we meet under that tree 100 years ago” you hear him chuckle and raise his head”ah yes I remember, how can I forget, after all that's where we made love for the first time under the moon”.

You look away and blush”don't remind me! We almost got caught! What if your father would come up and saw us” you suddenly feel a warm hand touching your cheek, you look back at your husband to see him smile”yes but remember he was a busy man, we would never be caught by him, hell I think he doesn't even know his son was away half of the time!” You chuckle and look at the fireplace”still we should have waited till marriage, what if my parents would have a arrange marriage and found out I'm not a virgin anymore, that will be quite a scene” thranduil sat up straight before pulling you close to him, you look up for a second to only feel his lips on your neck, you squeal from his lips on your skin, you cover your mouth trying to calm yourself but you couldn't. He knew where you love being kissed at, especially at your stage of pregnancy when you wanted him the most. You turn to face him and careless his cheek”you know if you keep doing that i fear we won’t leave this room until dinner my love” you feel his hands touching your hair and going down to your hips, by his touch you feel feeling hot in the inside’ you wanted him now’. 

You grab his shoulder and push him in the couch, he gave a surprising shout and look up at you” (f/n) what was that-” you didn’t let him finish as your lips connect to his, if you weren’t pregnant you would have taken him now but since you have a elfling inside you it wasn’t easy. Thranduil knew what you wanted but he was afraid of hurting their child inside of you” (f/n) wait...we shouldn't..” But his dear wife didn’t listen to his as she was busy kissing his neck with he loved when she did it. (f/n) look at thranduil before kissing him once more. Suddenly someone knocked from the outside with startle both (f/n) and thranduil, quickly they both separated and fix their clothes from the making out they both had. (f/n) ran her hand threw her (c/h) and walk to the window,she hear thranduil say “come in” but she was facing the window, she didn’t wanted people seeing her face that was still red from the making out but she heard the conversation closely. 

Apparently a guard came to report that they found a group of dwarves near the borders. (f/n) turn and saw thranduil reaction, he try to calm himself from not raging and sat down at his desk thinking. You knew his hatred for dwarves since he told you the story of what happen to his father. When you heard what had happen to his father you felt sorry for thranduil but those were different times than now. You understood well but you were worry of what he will say next. You walk next to him and put your hand to his shoulder to calm down with he did by your touch. You look up at the guard” do you know how many are in the group” the guard look at the queen before speaking”i do not know your highness, all i was told was to report what the soldiers of the border saw.” Thranduil got up from his chair and walk throws the window, his back facing the guard and (f/n)” send them to the throne room when they arrive, i'll be there shortly” the guard bow and left the room. 

(f/n) look at thranduil to say something, but nothing came from your husband lips. You walk throws him and place you hard to his cheek. You hear his breathing calm down and looks at you and kisses your hand” how did i end up having a beautiful wife who is soon going to give me a heir” (f/n) giggle”and?” You feel thranduil hand touching your stomach” and a elfling to love and cherish with all my life” he kiss you once more before leaving the room to attend the matter with the dwarves. 

Maybe things would have been different if you never meet him on that day, you could have been still in that horrible place years ago but now you are happy. You are the queen of mirkwood, people look up to you for your guidance and support but not only you were queen but you were the wife of the king of mirkwood. Without him you would have never been standing here, he gave you love and affection but the one thing he gave you the most was a child. A child you will cherish until your last breath. (f/n) place her hand in her stomach and smile”if you can hear me my child know this, i love you more than anyone, more than life”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually started on this story a year ago but i forgot about it until i saw it again on my computer so i decided to post it, i had fun writing it but i will be making a story soon!  
> please leave a comment and kudos! if anyone has request of a story(has to be of thranduil or thorin but later on ill do other characters since i don't know much of them and i'm still catching up to the movie) leave a comment telling your request thx


End file.
